Chaos at its Core
by Stately Demented
Summary: Sometimes the only way to wash away death and chaos is to douse it with an equal amount of blood. Or an Allydia AU where they're all some sort of demon and the world they live in is as turbulent as their fates.


**Warnings: **Forced cannibalism, non-graphic rape, murder, sexual content (that will follow the rules on this site, but the full length scenes will be on ao3), and just overall triggering stuff. So if your stomach is weak, you might not want to read this.

**Beta: **MidnightMoonWarrior

**Prologue**

Allison tried to get him away. Hitting didn't work, pushing only made him push her twice as hard. It wasn't as if she could overpower him; she was only a fraction of his size.

"Stop hurting her! Please don't do it. You're human." He paused as if he found the mere notion amusing.

"You really believe humans are so much better?" He continued to pound relentlessly into Allison's mom and she continued to lay as deathly still as her dad. Blood was everywhere but surely that didn't mean they were died. They were just sleeping weren't they? Certainly not...

"Mom, Dad, wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" It didn't matter how loudly she screamed, nothing changed. She felt helpless. Everything was just so wrong.

Allison looked around the room for some sort of answer. She may only be thirteen, but there had to be something.

A glass piece from one of the windows that the men broke in from looked acceptable. Could she kill someone though? She didn't like the thought of crossing that line. Her parents warned her about it plenty of times. If she crossed that line, she could never come back. She wouldn't be any better than those men. Did she have any choice though? She would die if she did nothing. Her life would be gone and if her parents were right, nothing but darkness would remain of her.

A cold certainty filled her despite her conflicting thoughts: she knew what she had to.

The glass felt nice in her hand, looked right too. The glass bit into her skin and she could feel blood trickle out of the wound and onto both the floor and the shard. She felt the need to cradle it to her chest, but refrained. Allison turned her gaze to the man who continued to violate her mother and something snapped.

No more.

NO MORE.

She doesn't remember running, but she remembers taking that first stab. Elation. Relief. _Horror_. A throaty chuckle echoes through the room.

"Well look at this. If it isn't my favorite pass time." Allison stopped mid-stab, the glass shard posed above the man's body. "Don't stop because of me." The lady didn't step into the light, but remained in the shadows. Allison looked around almost frantically.

"Who's there?"

"Erica." There was a pause before she laughed again. "I guess you weren't concerned about my name were you? It's always what species with you people."

"Why are you here?"

She didn't answer her, instead smoothly moving into another, more pressing topic. "What are you going to do about the others? In fact, they're coming pretty soon."

Allison's heart sped up and she felt a bone deep fear that she wasn't going to make it out alive. She knew her limitations. She knew that her slim, girl body couldn't take down a few grown men, not without some sort of element of surprise.

Her palms grew moist and everything slowed down. The one question that bombarded her mind was the "how?" She was going to die if she wasn't careful enough and if she failed completely, her worst nightmare would become reality.

Erica, of course, laughed loudly at her. "Oh you look so lost my dear." Her voice broke the stifling stillness and her horrendous thoughts. But then, they rushed back with a ferocity that she nearly fell back from the metaphorical impact.

_'The men can hear me. They will kill me. There's nothing I can do. What should I do? What I should I _do_?'_

Nothing apparently because she could hear their shoes coming closer and she grabbed her hair in frustration. She then promptly looked around the room. Glass lay by the window, but that would almost useless in a fight with the men. She looked directly opposite, her heart-rate speeding up.

Her father's china closet sat untouched in the chaos. Maybe there was something in there? She hoped so because the rest of the room only held splatters of blood and the bodies of the deceased. She stumbled to the cabinet and opened it in haste, her hands shaking in process.

"Hurry up, hurry up my dear. They're out for blood. I can help you, you know. Get rid of the men for you," she said melodiously.

_'Don't trust her,'_ seemed to circle her thoughts and she kept silent in her search. Forks and dull knives lined the first shelf and in the second one, there only seemed to be plates. There was nothing; everything was useless and a hollow feeling wormed its way into her chest.

"Too late!" The words were mocking in their utterance and she felt like a joke as a man grabbed her from behind and then, all she knew is darkness.

* * *

Everything hurt. Her eyes refused to open and her ears ringed painfully. She tried to move and yet, she couldn't. She couldn't do anything: rope bound her ankles and arms. And the realization sent her straight into a panic attack.

"She's up," a dark, gruff voice said, worsening her panic attack. Where was she? Who was this man? Why couldn't she see?

Another man took a deep breath before she heard him swigging his drink. "Finally." He took another swig and then, she heard the thump of him putting the alcohol down on the table. "Let's get this game started."

She felt hands on her arms before she was put upright. They smoothed her hair out of her face before undoing her blindfold. Her vision was blurry at first, she blinked and the sight of her living room came into view. She noticed her mother's and father's body still lying on the floor.

"I can't stand a loud bitch. Shut her up." She saw the smack before she felt the sting on her cheek. Her vision grew fuzzy and it felt like her heart scraped across her ribs.

"Listen up. We want to make a wager."

The other guy looked amused as if he found everything funny. How could anyone human do this? She didn't understand how someone could be so inhumane.

"It's easy really. We will let you live if you eat your father's dick." The two men then roared with laughter. "You know what, since you thought you were so clever killing our boy, you'll have to eat your mother's vagina as well."

She froze. Allison wanted to say something but couldn't. Her hands trembled in their bindings. A growing sense of dread filled the pit of her stomach. They were going to make her eat her parents?

This can't be happening.

Oh but it was. They kicked her dad's body over and tore his black slacks. The man took his knife from his pant pocket and flipped it open. Stabbing where his underwear was, he turned around and looked straight into her eyes.

"Remember this," he said with a smirk, before grabbing her father's penis through his underwear. "Pretty good size." The other man chuckled. She dug her fingernails into her palm. Her heart sped up.

Why is this happening?

With one swoop, the man cut off the penis. Just cut it off. She sat, in the midst of a panic attack, dumbfounded; her fear intense. The men announced that they were going to do it, but it didn't seem real. Everything seemed like a nightmare.

It wasn't. That much was clear as they cut off her hand bindings and handed her her father's cock.

"Bon appetite."

The two of the men looked at her with amusement twinkling in their eyes. She didn't want to do it, but they would kill her if she didn't. She didn't want her parents death to be for nothing. She couldn't just die like this.

She took the first bite reluctantly and then, promptly started to gag. She tried to force it down, but it was too thick and tasted horribly. She couldn't do it. More fear clawed its way into her. She would die like this; her father's dick lodged into her throat and pathetic. Her panic attack coupled with the cock made her gag loudly. It only took five seconds before the man got sick of it.

"Did we not tell you to shut the fuck up!"

His foot came like a bullet and the kick left behind a sharp pain: it hurt so badly. Blood pooled around her until she was nothing more than crimson shit because that's what she was: a piece of shit.

Allison welcomed the darkness like an old friend.

* * *

She didn't wake up but merely, came into existence once more. The scene was the same, only now, the horrors were washed away. It was a lie, but comforting all the same. She felt calm. Way too calm in fact.

Where was she? Was this the afterlife? Maybe her parents were wrong. Maybe there was hope and they wouldn't be written out of existence.

"How nice of you to join me." The scene wavered and then, she was on the beach. The moon was full and high, and the waves licked her ankles. She buried her toes in the sand and then turned around.

Erica stood behind her a little ways away, a smug smirk stretched on her lips.

"I guess you should've taken me on my deal, huh?" Erica tapped her cheek. "They really did a number on you. Eating your own father's cock? Very creative for a bunch of humans."

Allison didn't reply as she tried to forget those events and wipe them from her mind. The beach did nothing to soothe her turbulent emotions; the calm now lifted and her control slipping, she felt another panic attack coming on.

"Oh come on. Don't start." Erica touched Allison's forehead and she felt a calmness settle and panic ebb away.

"Now that you're calm, I'll offer to help you once more."

"Help me with what? I'm dead. This is the afterlife, right?"

"Not at all."

"What is it then?" Erica put her hands behind her back before leaving her spot to walk around in the sand.

"The real question is what isn't it. But I suppose we should talk about your situation. You're about to die. And pretty soon might I add. You can make a deal with me or follow your parents to purgatory."

"A deal? What do you want that I have? I have nothing. Not anymore..."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, dear. But let's not dwell on that thought, let's talk about if you're willing to make a deal with me."

Allison was conflicted. Her parents have always warned her to never trust a demon. But then again, demons never broke into their house. The demons didn't do anything to them. And yet, their ominous warning echoed in her mind.

But what did they know? They were killed and she wasn't. If she made a deal with Erica, she could avenge them.

"Tick tock time's almost up."

"Yes," she said softly at first. She felt lost. She knew what her parents would want and yet, she simply could not do it.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you." Erica cupped her ear mockingly.

Allison huffed. "I said yes!"

Erica's smile turned devious. "The next part will be easy. All you have to do is kill those men..."

"But-" She tried to say more, but she was cut off. Allison screamed. It hurt, everything hurt. It went beyond normal pain and exceeded on a spiritual level.

It was too much. She fell into darkness once more.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of rancorous laughter. Contrary to how she blacked out, she didn't feel pain. She felt different, sure, but she still felt like a mock version of herself. Like fog covered her brain. And it made her feel all the more powerful.

Power raced in her veins; the urge to kill thrumming underneath her skin. Allison felt alive and if that wasn't enough fodder to feed her manic smile, the men looked happy. As if they won.

Allison would destroy that smile and love everything minute of it. She snapped the rope tying her feet together. She didn't exactly try to be quiet about it, so it came at no surprise, that their festivities were cut short.

"You didn't die?"

She didn't answer, but her smirk grew wider. What would she do with them? She wanted to make them suffer just as they made her and her family suffer, but she felt like paying it back tenfold.

She didn't think about it, it just came to her in a rush. Power surged and she flung it towards the two men. At first they laughed as if they still thought they won, but soon it hit them and their screams filled the house with the melodic sound. It sounded inhuman and she hoped whatever her power was doing to them made them hurt in the same inhuman way they made her feel.

They continued and she walked slowly to them; their screams egging her on to further the torture. It wasn't enough.

She stomped on one man's face and the man's bug eyes bothered her. They could see and her parents couldn't. She needed to kill. She needed to leave nothing, but darkness in the two men's world. She couldn't make it easy for them. Allison held her head between her shaking hands.

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

A mantra filling her thoughts until she couldn't think about anything but. An unknown energy and instinct surged within her and she felt the need to feed and give the men tortuous darkness.

They were still screaming hoarsely, when she dropped to her knees. She straddled the first man before she kissed the man with hunger. She needed this. She needed to kill this man and have whatever this energy was, he had inside him. He continued to scream until she sucked him dry. She had all of the man's energy, but she was still ravenous. She needed more.

Allison moved on to the next guy only he tasted better. She wanted everything. She wanted to completely devour and destroy everything about these men. But they weren't enough, she soon realized. She needed more.

"That's enough dear."

Allison disregarded the voice and stood up looking for something else that could soothe that unfathomable hunger.

"I guess we'll have to start those lessons early. Can't have someone I turned, out of control."

Allison froze as Erica walked slowly to her. She wanted to move, but couldn't for some reason. She needed to go. She needed to ingest. Erica smirked.

"Sleep."

And sleep she did.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
